Big Ginormous Airplane
" " is a song sung by Ferb as in-flight entertainment on the Paper Pelican during the episode "De Plane! De Plane!". Lyrics When we lift off then you'll be tipped off too How my heart, it soars for you! Soon you'll be flying, gravity defying Your dreams will all come true! In the blue! Flying over cotton-candy clouds Hanging from a fuselage A walk on a wing is just the thing For a high in the sky montage! So darling, put your goggles on, And up, up and away we'll fly! In a big ginormous airplane (X3) In the sky! Demo version Every lover has to discover love In a dream that soars up above Soon you'll be flying Gravity defying Your dreams will all come true In the blue Everybody! So darling put your goggles on And up and away we'll fly In our big ginormous airplane In the sky Flying over cotton candy clouds We're just admiring the view The birds in the sky go gliding by On a wing and a prayer with you So darling put your goggles on And up and away we'll fly In our big ginormous airplane (X3) In the sky Background Information *Ferb sings his second solo in this song, similarly to the first, "Backyard Beach". **Even more similarly, Ferb's microphone is covering his mouth during most of the song, just like in latter song. *When the song starts, the little girl in the audience to the right appears again at the end of the song where she is seen doing jazz-hands on the far left. *When the words "hanging from a fuselage" are sung, the dancers depicted are actually hanging from the wings of the plane, and when the words "a walk on a wing" are sung, the dancers are wing walking. This is reminiscent of the finale in 1933's Flying Down to Rio, which starred Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. *If you listen closely to the last line, "In the sky", it sounds like Thomas Sangster is actually singing. *Prior to confirmation of the BMI title, the song was referred to as The Paper Pelican Floor Show on this wiki. *In Spanish (Spain), this song is named "¡A Volar!" ("To Fly" literally translated, but seen the song lyrics, an adequate translation would be "In the Sky") *The demo of the alternate version is performed by Olivia and Martin Olson. *There are a lot of girls that aren't Fireside Girls. Allusions *Since Phineas and Ferb's big idea of the day is based on an airplane built in the '40s, Ferb's singing is reminiscent of the singers of that time, including the way their radios altered the sound of their voices. The melody of the song is very similar to the melody of Give Me The Simple Life from the 1946 movie Wake Up and Dream. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Michael Culross, Jr. BMI Work #11051508 See also *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"So Peanutty" *List of songs Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Laura Dickinson Category:B